De Visita
by Yasumy
Summary: La tierra de las Nambas es más peligrosa de lo que imaginó... las tentaciones harán que Iriyama Anna tenga que decidir sobre el amor o el deseo.


**_DE VISITA_**

**_–PARTE 1–_**

**_Annin –Sayanee (SAYANNIN)_**

**_Rating: M_**

* * *

Unas piernas largas y sexys fueron lo primero que descendió de aquel taxi frente al hermoso teatro de NMB48; Iriyama Anna había logrado hacer que su agenda coincidiera con la de Shiroma Miru o "Mirurun" como le dicen de cariño y ahora se encontraba con una hora de anticipación a su tan esperada "cita".

Si bien, la palabra "cita" le causaba un serio problema en los nervios, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella estaba feliz porque podría encontrarse con aquella bella chica que últimamente le había estado robando los suspiros. Tan bien era cierto que se había pasado en algunas ocasiones al momento de acosarla por medio de sus cuentas sociales. Sin embargo, en su defensa podía añadir que Mirurun era demasiado linda que acosarla era inevitable.

Perdida en sus pensamientos de chica "stalker", no pudo darse cuenta de que de una camioneta blanca descendían dos pequeñas chicas que comenzaron a golpearse "jugando" mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

-¡No seas idiota!- gritó la hermosa Ace y capitana del Team N, Yamamoto Sayaka, mientras empujaba a su fiel compañera Ogasawara Mayu.

- ¡Pero es cierto… OH! ¡Iriyama-chan! - gritó la chica de flequillo nuevo mientras le ponía el pie por delante a la capitana y hacer que esta trastabillara.

- Buenos días, Ogasawara-san y Sayakatan…-la joven de cabello largo se acercó a ellas sonriendo.

-Tan bella como siempre –dijo Sayanee sin ningún tipo de cuidado al soltar las palabras. Eso le encantaba a la Iriyama, así que el rubor en las mejillas apareció más rápido que la luz. Maachun se rió y decidió que lo mejor era dejar a las dos idiotas solas.

-¡Ahora regreso! ¡Olvidé algo en la camioneta! –Se alejó caminando más lento que un caracol para darles un poco de tiempo.

-Esa tonta… siempre olvida algo – sonrió la joven de cabello corto mientras observaba a su amiga alejarse, regresó la mirada a la invitada – Es raro verte por estos rumbos ¿qué te trajo a mi humilde hogar? –dijo sayanee acomodándose las mangas de aquella camisa negra que vestía.

-Emm… t..tengo una cita con Mirurun… -dijo un poco avergonzada. Sayanee abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Así que es eso? Vaya… ¿A dónde irán?- normalmente la capitana no hubiese preguntado tantas cosas, no obstante sentía la enorme necesidad de saber más acerca de "la cita" que tendría con su amiga.

-Ni idea, Mirurun es la que se encargó de elegir los lugares… así que estoy en sus manos supongo. –sonrió ampliamente tomándose las mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

-Entiendo… ummm… ¿a qué hora es su cita? ¿No ha llegado? –miró a todos lados con los brazos cruzados. Era imperdonable hacer esperar a tal belleza.

-No llegará hasta dentro de una hora supongo…-sonrió apenada- llegué un poquito antes.

-¿Una hora? –sayanee negó con la cabeza sonriendo- eres todo un caso Annin… umm…ven conmigo, te voy a enseñar algo que compré ayer…eso veníamos a buscar para después ir de compras… sirve que así te distraigas un rato.

-Me encanta la idea… vamos. –Las dos jovencitas entraron al teatro.

Ogasawara se quedó mirándolas y sonrió…

-Tengo antojo de un helado, creo que primero iré a comprármelo y después alcanzo a esas bobas…-se dijo en voz baja y caminó perezosa por la acera rumbo a la heladería.

* * *

Entraron a los camerinos del cuartel Namba, no había una sola alma en el edificio así que las cosas estaban bastantes solitarias. Iriyama se sentó frente a un espejo y comenzó a acomodar su cabello, perfecto como siempre pero nunca lo suficientemente arreglado para tal ocasión.

Sayanee jaló una caja que estaba debajo de la mesa y la abrió cuidadosamente.

-¿qué es?- preguntó la joven ansiosa, dejando su reflejo en paz unos segundos para mirar a la joven agachada. Parecía un niño pequeño abriendo un regalo de navidad.

-Esto mi querida niña, es un equipo de gotcha nuevo. –la capitana sonrió ampliamente al sacar un casco. La chica de piernas largas se comenzó a reír.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo levantándose y parándose frente a la chica quien ahora sujetaba un casco.

-S…si… lo siento, no podemos ser niñas normales –la capitana se levantó y se colocó el accesorio -¿qué tal me veo? –Hizo como si posara mostrando los músculos de los brazos.

-Muy… sexy…-dijo la joven riéndose nerviosamente mientras miraba al piso.

La joven con el casco se rió contenta con la respuesta de la chica y quiso jugar un poco más con su atuendo nuevo. Se acercó lentamente haciendo que la joven de piernas largas retrocediera un poco hasta topar con la mesita del espejo, Sayanee aprovechó esto y colocó las manos en la mesa, dejando a Iriyama atrapada entre la mesa y ella.

-S…sayanee…-dijo un poco nerviosa. La mente de la chica era un caos, le gustaba Sayanee pero siempre se había puesto un límite con ella. Sayanee tenía a Miyuki y desear a la novia de otras estaba totalmente prohibido en el interior del grupo, no era algo escrito, pero había toda clase de rumores acerca de ese tema que no quería comprobarlo ella misma.

-¿Tienes miedo?- la voz de Sayanee se escuchaba más gruesa y ronca de lo normal gracias a aquel tonto casco.

-No es eso… -La joven acarició los brazos de la chica que la tenía aprisionada. Sayanee tragó saliva al ver sentir el contacto y mirar directamente a su víctima de juego, era muy hermosa y su sonrisa hizo que el corazón de la capitana se acelerara al máximo. Iriyama era el tipo de niña que le encantaban: dulces, lindas, femeninas y seductoras. –no tengo miedo de ti…

-Annin…-dijo sayanee intentando mantener los pies sobre la tierra, la voz de la joven que ahora le quitaba el casco, le revolvía los sentidos. Iriyama dejó caer el casco y con una mano jugó con el cabello corto de la chica.

Sayanee perdió la cordura al concentrarse en la mirada de aquella bella niña, porque eso era, una niña de 17 años. Una parte de su cerebro quería salir corriendo y dejarla ahí, sin embargo, la parte más oscura de su ser ganó la batalla pues, dejando la mente en blanco se abalanzó a besar los labios rosados que tenía enfrente.

Iriyama se sorprendió al principio y correspondió el beso con los ojos abiertos, poco a poco fue cerrándolos y dejándose llevar por el ritmo que proponía la capitana. Cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de la joven, quien a pesar de ser más pequeña que ella, logró subir ágilmente a Annin en la mesa, a su vez, la pequeña abrió las piernas para capturarla con ellas. Sentada se veía menos alta que la joven de cabello corto y eso le permitía besar con más profundidad a la chica. Annin le rasguñó suavemente los brazos, causando una ola de éxtasis en el cuerpo de la mayor.

-Sayanee…-una voz dulce y casi desesperada salió de los labios de Annin. La capitana no pudo evitar dejar los labios de aquel dulce ser y pasó a besarle el cuello desenfrenadamente, la víctima de esos cariños agradeció con un pequeño gemido mientras una de sus manos jalaba levemente el cabello de su amante.

La experimentada capitana le abrió con destreza los botones de la blusa sencilla pero "chick" que llevaba la menor, comenzó a besarle los huesos del cuello y finalmente a mordisquear el bello sostén blanco con encajes rojos que llevaba puesto la joven de cabello largo. Annin hizo la cabeza para atrás y ahora sujetó con las dos manos la cabeza de la capitana, unos gemiditos escaparon de sus labios.

Las manos de Sayanee recorrieron la cintura de la chica y posteriormente se dedicó a acariciarle las piernas mientras continuaba su labor con los pechos de la chica. Annin se desabrochó el sostén sin quitarse la blusa, le daba pena quedarse completamente desnuda y al parecer a Sayanee le daba vergüenza quitarle más prendas de las necesarias. El placer era el mismo, así que eso no importaba ahora, la lujuria de querer comerse a besos era más fuerte que el romanticismo.

La chica de cabello corto metió las manos bajó la falda corta de holanes que su amante traía puesta y con agilidad le sacó las pantis, Annin se avergonzó y cerró las piernas, mirando a otro lado completamente roja. Sayanee se dio cuenta y se levantó para darle un beso lento en los labios introduciendo la lengua tan sensual que la pequeña quedó indefensa. Sayanee hizo que le tocara los senos, Annin comenzó a masajear esas grandes montañas bajo aquella playera de niño que llevaba la mayor. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad mientras las dos se masajeaban los pechos, uno que otro gemido salía de sus labios… Annin abrió las piernas y dejó que la joven de cabello corto comenzara a jugar con su centro.

La joven recibía suaves masajes de manera circular… su temperatura aumentó el triple en el proceso y sus piernas daban pequeños brincos cuando los dedos de la mayor tocaban alguna terminal nerviosa. Estaba mojada, muy mojada y su cuerpo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sayanee aumentó el ritmo de su masaje.

-MÁS… RÁPIDO… -dijo la pequeña entre gemidos desesperados. Sayanee comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de la chica, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a aquel sagrado lugar húmedo y palpitante. Annin quiso hablar para detener a la mayor, no obstante la capitana fue más rápida y metió la cabeza bajo la falda para comenzar a lamer el virgen y excitado centro de la chica.

Un gemido y un temblor recorrieron el cuerpo delgado de la pequeña, hizo la cabeza para atrás sosteniéndose con las manos en la mesa mientras Sayanee exploraba cada pliegue con la lengua. Lamía, sorbía y besaba el joven fruto de la chica quien ahora se encontraba colorada, con sudor en la frente y cuello, mantenía cerrados los ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación entre las piernas que la enloquecía.

-¡N…no puedo más…! –Gritó la joven inclinándose un poco.- ¡Sayanee!

La capitana aceleró los movimientos de la lengua y logró que la pequeña emitiera un gritito de placer acompañado de temblores en el cuerpo y suaves gemidos que se fueron apagando lentamente.

* * *

Afuera del camerino, se encontraba una chica pegada a la puerta apretando un cono de helado derretido y con gotitas de sangre saliéndole por la nariz.

* * *

El ambiente se sentía tenso dentro del camerino.

-Maachun, creo que ya te está volviendo el color a la cara…-Sayanee tragó saliva intentando sonar normal. La chica no emitió sonido alguno, seguía con la cabeza echada para atrás y un trapo húmedo en la frente que Iriyama amablemente le colocó.

-Creo que debo irme…-dijo la menor de edad intentando no mirar a Sayanee a los ojos. Lo que pasó minutos antes le avergonzaba mucho. Sin decir nada más, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación con una mano en el pecho.

La pobre caminó hacia la salida con pasos temblorosos, justo cuando iba a salir su "cita" entró con cara de preocupación.

-¡Annin! ¡No te has ido, lo siento mucho de verdad! –la chica había llegado media hora tarde.

-¡Mirurun! No te preocupes-sonrió olvidando momentáneamente su sentido de culpa de hace unos momentos. – todavía es temprano.

-¡De verdad lo siento mucho! Mis papás insistieron en comprarte algo en el camino… y me llevó más tiempo de lo que creí. Quería que fuera perfecto.

-Tu sola presencia hace que el día sea perfecto…-le dedicó una sonrisa cálida tranquilizando así a la joven namba.

-Annin, basta…sabes que me haces sonrojar…- la joven se cubrió el rostro con el regalo sonriendo de oreja a oreja levemente sonrojada. Annin casi muere de un mini infarto al ver tal escena. -¡Ven! Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido… -la chica tomó de la mano a la joven y ambas salieron del teatro. Después habría tiempo para arrepentirse de sus acciones, ahora solo le importaba salir con aquella bella niña que le aceleraba el corazón.


End file.
